Hatter's POV First Meeting
by freezipoptearz
Summary: What was Hatter thinking the first time he met Alice? This is where we find out.


This was just something floating around in my head and I thought about what it must have been like for Hatter meeting the so-called Alice of Legend. Have fun reading.

"Ratty tells me you are looking for someone," I said, trying to change the subject. I turned away from her and headed back to my desk, picking up my tea.

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel."

The White Rabbit took this woman's boyfriend, which means that I wouldn't get to keep her to myself as I had planned. But it must be for the best. I couldn't even believe what I was telling myself, I was jealous. "I see." After taking another drink of my favorite hot liquid, I told her, "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the suits. They travel back and forth through the Looking Glass and vanish people from your world to ours."

"Why?"

Without thinking I said what I told every person who asked, "To use in the casino."

"Use?"

Choking on my tea, realizing my mistake, I set the glassware down and tried to redeem myself. "Did I say 'use'? Slip of the tongue. They're fine. You know, they keep them alive and moderately happy."

She seemed to have dropped the subject of being used because she then asked, "How do I get to this casino?"

Was she actually a child, despite her looks? Did she not know how dangerous a situation she was in? She was lucky Ratty had found her and brought her to me. I tried to dissuede her by saying, "That's the thing, you don't. Way too dangerous. But, I know some people who know some, well, other people. If you know what I mean. It's one of the privileges of running a tea shop." I snapped the 'p' and enjoyed her backing away in surprise. "Lighten up."

An idea formed as I turned around and saw the rack of coats and shoes and hats I had. I went over to the glass doors and opened them.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed, showing her the whole collection. "You should wear this." I said to her, carrying a purple velvet coat to where she was standing. "It'll cover the glow and stop you from catching a cold."

She didn't make a move to the coat and I wondered if she really wanted my help or not, but she said, uncertain of my reaction, "I have a little money, but I understand you don't use that here."

"Pieces of paper? Pointless," I smiled and walked behind her, hoping to show her that I was generous enough to just give the coat to her for free.

"Then why would you help me?" she asked, confused.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" I probably should have said something else, but her body was messing with my mind and controling what came out of my mouth.

My mental rant had been right, because she turned to look at me with cold eyes. "Oh. I see. You don't trust me. Fine." I threw the coat down on the couch, angry that my offer had been denied. "I am genuinely hurt. Do you know why they call me Hatter?"

"Because you wear a hat?" she asked, stating the obvious.

That was mostly the reason for my name, but I did't tell her that. I wanted to be right, so I told her, "No, because I'm always there when they pass the hat, so to speak. Philanthropy. Generosity. I mean, you can call it what you will. It's who I am, and right now, looking at you there, there's nothing I want more than to help you find..." Drawing a blank on the name, I looked to Alice for help, and, when she caught on, she said, "Jack." Of course, I didn't know how I could forget that. The Prince had the same name and it bugged me to no end every time I heard it. "Jack! And return you both to your charming world of children's stories."

"I don't believe you."

Why would she? "I know what you're thinking. If I'm the frying pan, out there is the fire. I'll be square with you. I know people who like to help your kind. And if every once in a while I scratch their back..." It wasn't the hardest thing to catch onto.

"They'll scratch yours."

"Precisely. Lots of scratching." Alice turned towards the couch and picked up the discarded coat as I smiled in victory. Maybe not because she was mine, but I got her to come with me. Walking to the back corner of my office, I open the door and say, "Do try to keep up." And I hold it open, waiting for her to join me.


End file.
